


[Podfic] We Are All Holding Our Breath

by elrohir podfic (elrohir)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, faegeleth ily baby, it's more oc content!, my girl has finally arrived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic
Summary: [Podfic]The peace is slipping through their fingers and there's nothing Celeron and Faegeleth can do.
Relationships: Dior Eluchíl & Original Character(s), Lúthien Tinúviel & Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] We Are All Holding Our Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morifiinwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morifiinwe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Are All Holding Our Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140650) by [morifiinwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morifiinwe/pseuds/morifiinwe). 



  
_Cover art by[elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir)_

**Text:** [We Are All Holding Our Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140650)

**Author:** [morifiinwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morifiinwe/pseuds/morifiinwe)

**Reader:** [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)

**Length:**  
3:14  


**Download: Dropbox**  
[mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/idl5wadf9p267sp/%5BPodfic%5D%20We%20Are%20All%20Holding%20Our%20Breath.mp3?dl=0)  


**Download: Mediafire**  
[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/u4fb97slsbh5tqu/%255BPodfic%255D_We_Are_All_Holding_Our_Breath.mp3/file)  


**Streaming:**  


**Author's Note:**

> wren. your ocs. i LOVE THEM. please forgive me butchering celeron's name i tried very hard


End file.
